Halo Fanon:Expanded Universe
This special page serves as the main hub for all community projects, covering from those focusing solely in expanding the canon universe to some that branch off from the canon universe by introducing "what if" paths. Active Community Projects Aftermath Universe The Aftermath Universe is an expansion to the Halo universe managed by Pikapi and his affiliates. The Aftermath Universe is an open project, attempting to open the Halo Universe that we know and love to a greater number of alien civilizations, greater technologies, and even more conflict! Although the Aftermath timeline stretches from long before the halos, and onward indefinitely, the majority of Aftermath fanon is focused entirely on humanity's reconstruction and newfound alliances formed in the aftermath of the Human-Covenant War. By contributing to the Losing Hope (completed) or Gaining Faith (ongoing) roleplays, one is capable of influencing the Aftermath, indirectly by exposing exclusive content from their own Halo universe(s)! If you are interested in becoming a long-time contributer to this project, however, Pikapi is willing to grant any user exclusive open source access! Just request access! Against All Odds Against All Odds is a non-alternate timeline main following the aftermath of the Human-Covenant War and the rebuilding of humanity's civilization. The Covenant return not long after the war, but the UNSC, having formed a union with the Sangheili, is ready this time. However, the Covenant aren't the only enemies they'll have to face. *NOTE: Events before and during the Human-Covenant War also play a part in this universe. Ascensionverse The Ascensionverse is the alternate world of the fanfic Halo 3: Ascension, which was written during the production of Halo 3 and thus deviates wildly from the canon timeline. Chanxi War Coming soon Defiant To The End Defiant To The End is a non-alternate timeline concentrating on an unexpected rise of power within the UNSC almost directly after the Human Covenant War; from normal MA5 rifles to nanotechnology-powered weapons of mass destruction. However, victory is short as the UNSC have to face off mass invasion of their home galaxy from multiple intergalactic alien species in need of the Milky Way's resources. Elysium Timeline The Elysium Timeline is an expanded universe open/community-project headed by and . The project relies on canon strictly and heavily throughout the expansion process, so a sound knowledge of the canon Halo universe is required. The Elysium Timeline is open to all users and its contents can be re-used for other community projects. Forgotten Heroes Forgotten Heroes is an expanded universe created by . The universe mainly focuses on the untold battles, stories, heroism and sacrifice of the Human-Covenant War. Infinityverse The Infinityverse is a growing collaborative project created by . Everything is designed to comfortably coincide with all established canon. While exceptional grammar and knowledge of canon is strongly recommended, everyone is invited to join the festivities. Labyrinth Universe The Labyrinth Canon, originally created by Specops306, is a collaboration between a number of users for a coherent history, stretching from the age of the Forerunners, to long past the Human-Covenant War, detailing events, places and characters loosely connected with the unveiling of the Labyrinth, expanding on existing canon and adding much in the way of new ideas and material. Necrosverse Timeline The Necros Timeline is a continuation of the Halo saga. While there are several minor events leading up to the Necros War, relatively little takes place between the end of the Human-Covenant War (or Great War) in 2553 and the beginning of the AUR-Remnant War in 2508 Repentance Universe The Repentance Canon, also known as the Repentanceverse, is a universe created by Spartan-091, 117649AnnihilativeRepentance, and Sgt.johnson, focusing on the characters, culture, and military aspects of the UNSC and Covenant before, during, and after the Human-Covenant War. The goal of this project is to create a governmentally, militarily, and culturally realistic universe based off of the canon of Halo. The Republic and Krokarr Wars The Republic: The Republic of Untied Species, commonly known as The Republic or RUS is an organization created after The Great War to preserve peace and prosperity. There are only five species in the Republic, the humans are the organizations founders and are the most powerful of those five, then the Sangheili are in second just as humans they are of military importance, then the Unggoy which serve as traders and also have some significance of military power, then the Kig-Yar which take no part in the military, instead they took up as assassins and mercenaries lastly, the Huragok they play a part at showing and teaching the humans that they are the inheritors or "reclaimers" to the Mantle, they also play a small part in the military as medics, since they can heal a wound that would be fatal. Krokarr Wars: - Coming Soon Shards of Reality An alternate timeline that branched-off from the universe whom we are all so familiar with , the Shards of Reality still exists parallel to that of the official timeline. This extreme distortion of history was conceived from the minds of and . The Saulosian Campaign The Saulosian Campaign Timeline is an alternate timeline created by that mainly revolves around the Humans and their allies against the Saulosians. It will include ancient history as well as modern history. Timeverse Timeverse is a non-alternate timeline set after the events of Halo 3, concerning Master Chief and Cortana's arrival on the Legendary Planet and the consequences of their actions on said planet. It is featured in two parts, Halo: Armageddon, and Halo: Birthright, both of which are featured in this article. Tonyverse The Tonyverse was originally created to present a more "old-school" Halo feel of Human sacrifice, Covenant evil, Forerunner mystique, and Flood scourge-ness; in addition to an increased emphasis of accurate military science fiction elements. However, recently, it has shifted from the Insurrection and Great War (2490s to early 2550s) to a post-war era beginning in 2554. This new idea focuses on relating fan fiction ideas to real-world issues, including the Airo peacekeeping mission inspired by events in Afghanistan and a unique political viewpoint of the colonies relating to the United States and United Kingdom. Also included is the expansion of civilian lives and culture. Universe RRH The Universe RRH, is so far, the personal expanded universe of RichardRHunt. However anyone is welcome to join, granted they submit a resume on the founder's talk page (which the founder is subject to scrutinize and give the final answer before allowing any applicants into the EU). This expanded universe focuses on both canon expansions as well as original fanon and fanfiction. One can expect to see anything from star systems and planets to troop divisions based upon those currently in existence. Universe WGB The main goal of the Universe WGB is an alternate timeline from which the divergence from the standard timeline occurs around World War II, the Universe WGB a timeline which exists parallel to Universe RRH. This deviation comes from the perverted mind of after watching many episodes of ''Fringe''.